


After Asgard

by Agust_Mason_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aggressive Thor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Cock Slut Loki, Comfort Sex, Control Issues, Desire, Emotional Hurt, Gay Sex, Lust, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Passion, Randomness, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Taboo, Thorki - Freeform, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agust_Mason_Lee/pseuds/Agust_Mason_Lee
Summary: After Asgard is destroyed, Thor and Loki try to comfort each other on that ginormous spaceship headed to earth.





	After Asgard

Thor was in one of the many great rooms of the spacecraft he and his people were aboard, heading to earth. He was alone. All he could hear were his father’s final words to him and his brother Loki. He was standing before a grand window looking out at the universe stretched out before him, a magnificent view indeed. There was a knock on the door but he didn’t turn around as the door opened and footsteps were approaching.

‘Lost in thought?’ Loki inquired smilingly, trying hard to be comforting.

‘How did you know to find me here?’ Thor asked blankly.

‘Heimlich told me where to find you. My, how the tables have turned. It’s usually you looking for me.’ Loki said with a sarcastic grin.

Thor grabbed him and embraced him. Loki was shocked by that sudden burst of affection. But he nonetheless wrapped his arms around his brother. He ran his fingers through Thor’s hair and whispered consolingly, ‘I shall mourn her demise too’.

‘No. Remember father’s words Loki, Asgard is not a place, it’s a people. And our people are here with us, safe.’ Thor responded.

‘Yes you’re right. But I’d be lying if I said I wouldn’t miss the place. But yes, our people are safe and that’s all that matters.’

‘Yes that’s all that matters, our people… and you.’ Thor whispered the last part in his ear, given that they were still locked in embrace.

Loki let go of him and took a step back, ‘Brother, I can already see where this is going and we had promised a long time ago not to go down this road again’.

‘Yes but so much has happened since then.’ Thor insisted.

‘Exactly!’ Loki pointed out. ‘We just managed to rehash our relationship. Do you really think that now is the best time to complicate it?’

‘Loki, no matter what happened between us in the past, brother, I have never stopped wanting you. It was never the same. Not even with Jane. Nobody could ever make me feel the way you do.’ Thor said softly.

Loki tried hard to hide the fact that he was aroused. He tried to think of something clever to say, but before he could say anything, Thor grabbed him and shoved him towards the wall, he then palmed his face and whispered ‘I’ve missed you’, then kissed him softly, just gently sucking on his upper lip. This turned Loki on more than he ever imagined so he parted his lips and let Thor’s tongue in. The taste was incredible! He had to admit to himself that he missed it too. But his logical reasoning interrupted him and he stopped the kiss, pushing Thor away.

‘Brother, we can’t do this. Do you even remember all the times I tried to kill you? All the times I betrayed your trust? How could you still want this?’ Loki reasoned.

‘Loki, I knew you would never really let anything happen to me. It’s always been nothing but a game to you. Deep down I know you care for me, as I care for you. We’re brothers.’ Thor explained.

‘Right! We’re brothers! Brothers who get intimate?’ Loki sneered.

‘Loki, you were adopted.’

There was an awkward silence for several seconds.

‘Look, just remove your clothes.’ Thor decided.

‘What?!’

‘Let’s not waste any more time debating whether this is wrong or right. All I know now is I want you and judging by the bulge in your pants, you want me too.’ Thor grinned, satisfied.

Loki got upset at the fact that Thor could see right through him so he marched towards the door wanting to leave, but as he got to the door, Thor grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the door and forcefully kissed him. At first Loki tried to fight him off thinking of how inappropriate it all is but eventually he had to give in to his brother’s strong touch and intense taste. So there they were again kissing passionately in secret behind hopefully soundproof doors. While they were kissing the tension kept building up, they started grunting and moaning, grinding against each other. Before they knew it they started undressing each other. Soon they were both naked just pressed up against each other kissing and moaning, holding each other tighter, feeling their erections getting harder, feeling their body heat increasing, their hearts beating faster, feeling their minds go blank with passion and pleasure.

‘Loki, I can’t take it anymore.’ Thor panted.

‘Me neither, I need to feel you inside of me.’ Loki gasped.

‘That’s all I needed to hear.’

Thor then turned Loki over and bent him into position. Loki palmed the wall, arching his back. Thor rested his hands on Loki’s mounds for a second, rubbing it, enjoying the smoothness of it. He then raised his hands off of them and spanked him. Loki gasped and threw his head back. Thor grabbed him by the neck and started kissing his neck and shoulders while he used his other hand to rub on Loki’s mounds. He then took two fingers and started rubbing on his rim in a circular motion, trying to get it to open up a little. When it started twitching in response, Thor shoved a finger in, making Loki moan loudly. Thor grinned.

‘Think you can handle another one?’ Thor said seductively.

‘Of course I can.’ Loki said encouragingly with a sinister smile.

‘Don’t tempt me brother.’ Thor grinned while shoving a second finger in.

He was fingering Loki hard while laying wet kisses on his neck, shoulders and back. Loki enjoyed every second of it. He kept trusting back and forth, begging for more. Thor got the message, he pulled his fingers out and stroked his cock for a few seconds before ramming it into Loki’s tight pucker. Thor went insane with the sensation of it. He forgot how tight and soft and wet Loki was. He was trusting harder and faster only because Loki kept begging him to go harder. Thor was so close to climaxing he could feel it on the tip of his dick but he wanted it to last longer so he pulled out. He turned Loki around and kissed him passionately, their hardened cocks rubbing against each other. He then grabbed his brother by the hand and walked up to a couch of sorts. He positioned Loki and went to work. As Loki knelt there on all fours, Thor thrusted back inside of him, hearing him moan loudly with every thrust. He smiled to himself because in his mind he always knew Loki was a horny little cock-slut. Loki could feel himself getting closer to the edge but he didn’t want to orgasm yet so he moved away after just a few minutes in that position.

‘Sit down, I want to sit on top of you and ride you.’ Loki said smilingly.

Thor grinned and without a word sat down. Loki got on top of him and the second Thor slid back inside of him, Loki rode him like the sex-crazed cowboy he was. Thor couldn’t take it anymore. Being so deep inside of his brother and having Loki moan so loudly on top him, he just let go and came all the way deep inside of him. The second Loki felt that warmth inside of him, he came too all over Thor’s big muscular chest. They laid down next each other on that big couch, panting and gasping for air.

‘I think I feel much better about Asgard being gone now.’ Loki said smilingly.

‘Trust me it will take a couple…. hundred more times for me to be over it.’ Thor sighed.

‘Well then it’s a good thing we have time.’ He assumed.

Then they just lay there naked in each other’s embrace, enjoying the warmth. Headed to earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Any and all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
